


Blind Date

by Aeon_Wolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blind Date, F/F, Maggie Sawyer & Lena Luthor - Freeform, Mentioned - Lena Luthor/Jack Spheer, maggie sawyer - Freeform, with a slight twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Wolf/pseuds/Aeon_Wolf
Summary: Lena has been single for a long time, ever since breaking up with now ex-boyfriend Jack Spheer. Her best friend Maggie Sawyer thinks she should start playing the field again. What better way than to set the stoic CEO up on a blind date? What could possibly go wrong?OrThe blind date AU that no one asked for.





	

I.

Lena was running late. She _hated_ being late. She was a businesswoman after all. It was ingrained in her that “on time” meant arriving five minutes early. Lena frantically checked her watch as she pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. She cursed Maggie for setting up this blind date on a night when she was working, though when wasn’t the CEO working? Her detective best friend had insisted that Lena needed to get out there again. She hadn’t dated anyone since her messy break up with Jack Spheer.

“C’mon Lena, it’s been years since you dumped Jack. You need to start playing the field again girl!” Maggie insisted on one of their friend movie nights. Lena just rolled her eyes.

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin, Maggie. I’m not as versed at picking up women as you.” Lena said, having always been something of a social outcast. People tended to only care about her for her wealth and influence as a Luthor. In fact, her relationship with Jack had been largely set up by her mother and very much against Lena’s wishes, though she went along with it in order to just maybe, make her mom proud of her. Seemed it was a futile effort. Jack just reaffirmed her attraction to women and she promptly broke it off after a little less than a year of trying to make herself happy with him. Needless to say, neither Jack, nor Lillian were very happy with her after that.

“What do you say I set you up?” Maggie offered. Lena raised an eyebrow.

“Like a blind date?” She questioned cautiously. She wasn’t sure if she particularly cared for that option either. Maggie had some less than suitable friends. Maggie just scoffed.

“I’m not going to set you up with anyone untoward Lena. I swear you’ll like her.” Maggie insisted. Lena sighed, knowing that Maggie was going to persist until she agreed. So she nodded, after all, what was one small blind date? She could just go, smile and nod, and then never see the individual again.

That is if the woman Maggie set her up with was still waiting. Lena was only running about 5 minutes late, but that was 10 minutes too late in her mind. She cut the engine of her car and rushed into the restaurant.

II.

Kara sat alone at a table at her favorite local restaurant in National City. She had dinner plans with her sister Alex, but she had to cancel last minute. Some work thing had come up. Kara had understood. Alex’s job with the FBI was demanding. She just wished that she had gotten the message before she sat down. She would have stayed home in her pajamas, eating pizza and pot stickers if she had known. But as it was, she was dressed a little nicer than she normally would dressed and sitting alone at a table she had waited 20 minutes for. So she figured she might as well enjoy the food.

Kara was staring at her phone, waiting for a waiter to come get her order, clearly not paying attention to her surroundings. Suddenly, her attention was drawn elsewhere when an extremely attractive woman pulled out a chair across from her, a little flustered. “I’m so sorry I’m late. Working late you know?” Kara frowned, not exactly following who this woman was and why she was talking to Kara like she knew her. Kara was about to correct her, about to say she must have the wrong table, but didn’t get the chance. “So, I’m Lena. Luthor.” Kara’s jaw almost dropped. What was Lena Luthor doing sitting across from her?

Kara fidgeted in her chair, looking at the hand Lena had offered her, taking it and shaking it because it would have been rude to ignore it. But Lena Luthor? Younger and mysterious sister of Lex Luthor? The younger sister of her cousin’s archnemesis? She couldn’t know that Kara was Kal’s cousin, could she? No of course not. That made no sense. Kara had been very careful to hide her powers over the years. Besides, if Lena Luthor had meant her harm, Kara doubted she would have so obviously sat opposite her and introduced herself. Which brought Kara back to her state of confusion.

“Kara. Danvers.” Kara said, deciding to be polite until she figured out what was going on. Lena nodded.

“So, Maggie Sawyer huh?” Kara tilted her head to the side. Lena Luthor knew her sister’s girlfriend? She made a mental note to ask Maggie about that the next time they were together. “I’m not really one for blind dates you know? But I’m sure you know Maggie, she can be quite persuasive.” Kara’s eyes almost fell out of her head. Lena Luthor was here on a blind date? And had mistaken Kara for the other half of said blind date.

Kara was about to open her mouth to tell Lena that there was some kind of mistake, but shut her mouth against her better judgment, getting a better look at Lena. The woman was certainly attractive. If Kara wasn’t already attracted to women, she would have thought about giving it a try for the woman sitting opposite her. Certainly, it couldn’t hurt getting to know Lena better. Obviously, the woman’s actual date wasn’t here yet since Kara had been the only one sitting alone in the restaurant. She was simply getting to know more about the elusive Luthor. Making sure she wasn’t a threat. Yes. That was it. All business and protection. It had nothing to do with Kara’s hormones and emotions. So Kara chuckled.

“Yes. Maggie can be quite convincing.” Kara replied. She knew full well that Detective Sawyer had quite a way with words to make things go her way. “But I’m much in the same boat as you. Not much for blind dates. Not really sure how to go about one.” Kara said a little shyly, blushing a bit. Lena nodded in understanding.

“Well Kara Danvers, I’m sure you know who I am. At least, by name. But I don’t know a thing about you. Tell me about yourself?” Lena asked.

“I… uh… I’m Cat Grant’s assistant at CatCo?” Kara said, almost questioningly. Lena raised an eyebrow.

“Cat Grant huh? She is quite the demanding CEO from what I understand.” Lena had brushed shoulders with Cat Grant at various events over the years, though she didn’t know too much about the woman herself. Kara just shrugged.

“I guess. It can be demanding. But I love it. Cat is such an experienced woman. She’s been there and seen it all. She’s a great mentor.” Kara said honestly. “What about you, though?” Kara questioned, wanting to get to know the Luthor herself. Lena just scoffed.

“I’m sure you’ve read all about the infamous Luthors, especially if you work in the media business.” She said a little bitterly. Kara’s heart softened a little bit hearing the obvious disdain for the media Lena had. Not that Kara blamed her. There had been some pretty nasty things said about Lena over the years. Especially in the months leading up to Lex’s imprisonment and shortly after when Lena took control of LuthorCorp.

“I have. But I want to hear your side of the story.” Kara said with a shrug. “If I’ve learned anything from Ms. Grant, it’s that there’s always two sides to every story,” Kara noted a glint in Lena’s green eyes, a bit of vulnerability and disbelief if Kara was reading her right. But Lena sighed.

“I… I was adopted by the Luthors when I was four. You know, Lex was the one who welcomed me into the family. He was always the older brother every girl dreamed of. He gave me attention when our parents were busy, helped me with my homework, listened to me when I needed someone to talk. I was heartbroken when he turned evil.” Lena said sadly, recalling trying to get through to Lex. But it had ultimately been no use. Kara, on the other hand, detected the honesty in Lena’s voice. The slight quiver in her voice that indicated sadness.

“I’m really sorry. About your brother.” Kara found herself saying. She wanted to comfort Lena. A woman that she just met and by all rights should immediately hate. But Kara couldn’t. From one simple exchange, she knew that Lena wasn’t like Lex. And it wasn’t just because Kara thought she was cute. However, it seemed that the moment wasn’t to last as Kara heard Lena’s phone vibrate. Lena pulled her phone out from her pocket, frowning at it.

“Excuse me a second.” She said, getting up without waiting for Kara to respond.

III.

 **Maggie**. Lena frowned. Her best friend knew she was on a date. Why would she be texting? She excused herself from the table with Kara, heading to a secluded hallway that led to the restrooms to check. She had actually found Kara’s company refreshing. Not only was the woman much cuter than Lena had expected, she found their short conversation riveting. Kara was certainly an interesting individual. Lena had assumed that Kara was probably going to be like every other media shark in the industry and be eager to get a scoop on the young Luthor. In fact, she almost cursed Maggie for setting her up with someone like that. Even though Kara wasn’t a reporter, she could easily be a source to Cat Grant.

But Kara didn’t seem like the type of person to do that. Kara was refreshingly honest. She hadn’t been quick to judge the youngest Luthor. In fact, she had wanted Lena’s side of the story. No one had ever asked that before. And she had found herself vomiting out confessions that she had never told anyone before. Not even Maggie. It kind of scared Lena. But it also intrigued her. If her night continued like it had started, she might even consider the date successful and ask for Kara’s number at the end of it.

_Hey, Little Luthor. The girl I set you up with, Toni? Just called me and said she wasn’t going to be able to make it. Some work thing I guess. I know you hate people being late, so honestly, I’ll be surprised if you even stayed. Anyway, sorry. The next one will be better. I promise!_

Lena frowned. Toni? Wasn’t it Kara that Maggie at set her up with? She quickly texted back.

_Toni? Didn’t you set me up with Kara Danvers?_

Maggie was quick to respond.

_What?! My girlfriend’s sister? Hell no. Little Danvers ain’t there because I told her to be._

Well, that was certainly a revelation and a half. Lena frowned again at her phone before pocketing it and heading back to Kara, determined to get to the bottom of this.

III.

Kara was fidgeting in her seat. A waiter had come over but Kara had said her date was in the restroom and to give them a couple of minutes. He nodded and said he would return. Soon after, Lena came back, sitting back in her chair, an eyebrow raised. “So, everything okay?” Kara asked. Lena sat back in her chair, folding her arms. Kara gulped.

“That was Maggie. She told me quite the interesting story.” Kara bit her lip. “A little birdy told me you’re not actually here on a blind date,” Lena said with a slight smirk at Kara’s uncomfortable look on her face.

“I… erm… No. You see… It’s like this. I was supposed to meet my sister here, but she canceled on me last minute. And I figured while I was here, might as well eat. And well, you came over. And I thought you were kind of beautiful and you thought I was your date. I was going to correct you, but I never go the chance. And then when you told me you were here on a blind date, I thought it would be a good opportunity to get to know you. I mean, I get if you want to end this thing right now. I should have told you before I started asking questions and leading you on. And well…” Kara rambled on, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

Lena found it kind of cute as she listened to Kara ramble. She was quite flattered that someone as gorgeous as Kara thought she was beautiful. And she could tell that Kara meant her no ill will. So she decided to take pity on the young woman. She just laughed. “Kara. Calm down. I’m not angry. Yeah, I wish I had known, but up until Maggie texted me, I thought the date was going rather well. I’m having fun. I don’t know about you. So what do you say we finish up the evening and see where it goes?” She offered. Kara relaxed significantly, nodding happily. Before she could respond, their waiter came back over to get their orders.

IV.

The two chatted about everything under the sun for the rest of the evening. From their favorite colors to their favorite foods. Lena shared stories of what it was like to grow up as a Luthor. While Kara shared some of her own life (minus the Super parts of it. She might think Lena was an amazing person, but she wasn’t _that_ trustworthy yet). They bonded over their adoptions. And while Lena couldn’t truly understand how Kara could relate to her, Kara felt a sense of kinship with Lena growing up in Lex’s shadow. The kind of expectations of her that brought.

The two really hit it off. For a botched blind date, both women considered it quite the success. Lena insisted on paying the bill, much to Kara’s protest. “I ate at least twice as much as you!” Kara exclaimed. Lena just brushed her off.

“Don’t worry about it, Kara. Think about it as repayment in fact. It’s been… a long time since I’ve had this much fun with anyone.” Lena said honestly as the two stood from their table. Kara smiled gently at Lena, hearing the honesty in her words. Deciding to drop the issue.

“Fine. But I get to pay next time then.” Kara said without thinking. Lena just raised an eyebrow teasingly.

“So Ms. Danvers, you think there will be a next time?” Lena teased. Kara floundered a little bit, scrambling to amend her statement.

“I mean, I just thought… I had a good time tonight. And so did you. I figured we could do this again sometimes. It wouldn’t even need to be another date if you didn’t want it to be. I mean, I don’t even know if you considered this a date really. I just thought we could keep in touch. I’ve really enjoyed your company.” Kara rambled on again. Lena really found Kara’s rambling cute. She was tempted to let Kara continue for another couple of minutes, but decided against it, grabbing Kara’s hand in hers and the couple exited the restaurant.

“Kara. I’m just teasing you. I was hoping that you would agree to a next time too.” Lena said earnestly. “I did have a good time. And I’ll be looking forward to doing it again.” Lena said. She took her phone out of her pocket, handing it to Kara.

“Here, put your number in. So we can arrange another date sometime soon.” Kara nodded eagerly, typing her number into Lena’s phone, saving it to Lena’s contacts before handing it back to Lena.

“So you’d want to go on a second date then?” Kara asked hesitantly. Lena heard the insecurity in Kara’s voice and was quick to alleviate Kara’s fears. She leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on Kara’s cheek, the blonde blushing a bright shade of red.

“I’d love to go on a second date with you Kara Danvers,” Lena said softly. Somewhere in the back of her mind, thanking Maggie for making her go out on a blind date. She may not have gotten a date with the woman Maggie had in mind, but she found something that was probably far better.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt, for I can't for the life of me, remember where I saw it. It's basically "that one where person A gets set up on a blind date, but mistakes person B for their date until their friend texts and says that the person they set Person A up with was going to be a no-show. And now person B has some explaining to do." 
> 
> Just a bit of a different than normal take on the blind date AU. Oneshot for now. Maybe more later. I don't know. Depends if anyone wants it continued and how much time I can dedicate to it outside of school work and updating Ascension. 
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me or with me on Tumblr: aeon-wolf.tumblr.com


End file.
